The Acolyte
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: Misty & Ash's relationship is getting bumpy while in Specter Town a horrific past is beginning again. When Ash is caught in the middle of it all, will Misty have what it takes to save him? AAMRN
1. One Tree Says it All

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon

A/N: Hey, hey! Some sci-fi junk here, heehee. It's also a bit scary and suspensive (spell check???) Okay, so it turns out that's not even a word. It's full of suspense. There ya go! Well anyway, please read and review (I am not a KENTUCKY ASS ALEXA!!!) Okay, on with the story!

*****************

One Tree Says it All

It all started out funny. I couldn't remember it all that well, I can remember that. I had known Ash so long and it was the first time he hadn't said something sarcastic when I insulted him. It took me a while to realize he wasn't going to say anything back and when it finally hit me, I was blown away. I knew, just as Brock said, that he was maturing but it was going faster than I thought. After all, I had spent three years with him since he turned thirteen and he had never acted like this.

"I can't believe you lost the stupid map!" I had yelled. It was the middle of August, hot and humid, and all I wanted was to get into a Pokecenter or something and get a little AC, you know? "You always lose it! You're such an idiot!" 

And he just looked at me over the top of the new-found map he had pulled out of his bag, narrowed his eyes and walked away. I stood there with my mouth open. I swear I swallowed a bug or something. And Brock just chuckled, clapped a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a good ole 'I told ya so!' look.

"I…" And if that wasn't bad enough, Ash managed to get us to a Pokecenter right after that. I felt like such an ass. I felt like I didn't know how to talk to him anymore. There were times where we were best friends and girls had cooties and sugar made you high and all that but… there were other times where we were still friends but he was more quiet than hyper and touchy and more…I dunno…different. It was scary to see the difference. Where was I again? Oh yeah. We had just gotten to the Pokecenter…

"Wow. You actually managed to get us here," I said, totally not being sarcastic at all, and Ash looked at me. "You really aren't so daft sometimes."

"I gotta use the loo," he mumbled and walked off. I blinked after him, eyes wide and mind disbelieving. The Ash I used to know would have said something like 'at least I'm not as daft as you!' or something lame like that.

"I told ya so," said Brock.

"You could've just given me a look," I grumbled, putting my head in my palms. "I don't get it. He's nice and normal sometimes and others…"

"It may be normal for you but you're gonna have to change normal. He's growing up, Mist. We all have to sometime." I sat digesting that when Ash came out, looking considerably better.

"You okay?" I asked, trying to make it come out concerned but not desperate-concerned. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine. Should we get a room?"

"Yeah." So that was it. The end of a feud that would've lasted a week at least. It always did. 

"Do you know any town close to here that has a Gym?" I heard him asking the Nurse Joy as I skimmed through a magazine. I caught snippets of their conversation and frowned. "Looks like we're heading north," he announced as he took a seat next to me on the couch.

"What's there?"

"Specter Town." I shuddered, putting the magazine down.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It has a Gym but if you don't wanna go…"

"No!" I almost yelled, more confused than ever. "I…I have to…get a drink. I'll be right back." _Had he just offered not to go somewhere with a GYM because I didn't like the sound of the friggin' name?_ My head was spinning. Wasn't this the same kid who would drag us for days just to get to a Gym? 

"Are you okay?" I hadn't heard him come up behind me and I jumped.

"I'm fine."

"'Cause if you don't wanna go THAT bad…"

"No," I insisted harshly. "We're going." He was confused and that was good.

'Cos so was I.

The next morning we got up bright and early. I mean early. It was too early 'cause it certainly wasn't bright. At least one thing about him hadn't changed (YET, I reminded myself); he liked to wake up early. And he would do anything to get up early. Such as beat innocent people with pillows. Where is the fun in that when you're the one getting beat, I ask you? I thought of that the whole time we were walking down the friggin' road to friggin' no where at daybreak.

It was joyous. Marvelous. 

"Why do we have to wake up so early? The sun's hardly even up!" I whined, trudging my feet in the dust. 

"We have to get there early."

"Any reason in particular?" He didn't answer and I guess I had him cornered in that one. "I thought so," I said smugly, crossing my arms.

"Well at least I don't _snore,_" he grumbled, tugging the map out of his red bag.

"Excuse me?" I said, disbelieving. I do NOT snore. 

"You heard me."

"You snore too!"

"I do not!"

"You sound like a buffalo! And I should know 'cause I slept next to you two days ago and I woke up 'cause the GROUND was _vibrating_!" Brock rolled his eyes and gabbed the map from Ash. 

"Funny," he said, narrowing his eyes (A/N: Just pretend he can, okay???) 

"What?" asked Ash, losing interest in our fight and waltzing over to Brock.

"There's not a Specter Town on the map."

"No way!" cried Ash, grabbing the map and sifting his eyes over it furiously. "There has to be!" 

"But there is a Lilian Town," I point out. "Right where Specter Town should be. Right…" I looked up and there was a broad sign. "There." The words 'SPECTER TOWN' were carved into the sign and painted white. "But…?"

"Oh, who cares? We found Specter Town! Now let's find the Gym!" He was so hardheaded sometimes it scared me.

"Wait! Look at that tree!" I said, pointing to a large tree not far from where we were standing. "Can we go look at it? Please?"

"It's a _tree_," said Ash.

"Captain Obvious is in the building," I yelled, running up to the tree. "Look! I can reach the branches! I'll race you to the top, Ashy-boy!" I struck two nerves there. Calling him 'Ashy-boy' and challenging him.

"You're on!" he yelled, running next to me.

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready--?"

"GO!" he yelled and grabbed a branch.

"Foul! Red card! OBJECTION!" I yelled up to him. "You didn't let me finish!" 

"Too bad!" I heard him yell back.

"Cheater!" Growling, I swiftly climbed onto the first branch when I heard a snapping sound. In a whir of blue, I saw Ash hit the ground, a large branch falling across his chest. "Omigawd! Are you okay?" I shrieked, leaping to the ground and lugging the branch off of him.

"Fine," he said in a strained voice, coughing slightly before sitting up. 

"What happened?"

"Branch snapped," he said sarcastically, pointing shakily to the branch near my knees. "Welcome back, Captain Obvious." I slapped his shoulder and held out my hand. Hesitantly, trying to decide whether or not I was joking, he took it and I hauled him up.

"All that food's getting to ya, Ashy-boy," I said with a wink as Brock came running up. 

"I heard a crash and…is everything alright?" He was staring at us suspiciously and I remembered I was still holding Ash's hand.

"Yeah, uh, yeah," we stuttered, dropping each others' hand.

"Oh," he said, brightening up and, to our relief, forgetting the subject. "I see you found the Death Tree."

It's a little short but five reviews pretty please? I won't make (well, post anyway ^^') another chappie until I get five, thanks!!! Well, it's a little different than most of my stuff but as you can probably already tell it's an AAMRN (what's a story w/o a little of that? ::knocks head against door:: whoopsie! It's not!) and horror and suspense and mystery…yaddayadda…My mom makes good chocolate chip cookies…heehee! Later~!

~ Kasagi Onaso


	2. Urban Legends

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Thanks Yuki for realizing that Acolyte was spelled wrong ^^' Just to think I used to be one, too… oh, well! After being grounded from the computer for four days, it's corrected and it's all good. Thanks TomaKat for help in the first chappie! And yes, Dragoness, I'm hoping this story will be different too. I really don't like cliched stories that much and so far, I only have one going! If you have any ideas, just tell me! Thanks so everyone who reviewed!

*****************

Urban Legends

"What?" I exclaimed, leaping away from the branch. "Who would name a tree that?"

"I was talking to the Nurse Joy at the Pokecenter in the other town and she said something about…I have a better idea. I'll tell you tonight." I shuddered, wiping my hands off on my jean shorts.

"Never mind. I don't wanna know."

"Ooo! I do, I do!" Ash nearly yelled, jumping up, eyes wide with excitement.

"Tell him he doesn't want to know."

"You don't wanna know."

"Yeah, I do!"

"Great effort."

"Thanks." I roll my eyes and hike up the light hill sloping to the tree.

"Death tree or no, I'm tired. Let's head to the Pokecenter." Ash switched modes, his face suddenly turning serious.

"Right. And I need to beat the Gym Leader." 

After Ash had beaten the Gym Leader, who, surprise, surprise, used Ghost Pokèmon, we were heading back to the Pokecenter. It was well past six and beginning to get dark and boy, was I nervous. I didn't want to hear some stupid legend about a tree. Especially if it was scary. 

"I think I'll wait until dark," announced Brock, grinning evilly.

"No! Come on. I agreed you could tell it so I should get to decide when you tell it." Ash snorted and stared out the window. I shot his back a look. "Tell it now. While it's still a little light out." The bed shook as Ash fell back on it. He threw his arms out, one nailing me in the side. I shoved it away and he grinned.

"Fine. It all started a really long time ago and there was this man who was accused of being the leader of a band called Team Ragna. A murderous band of crooks, they were worse than Team Rocket. They drove people out of town with their horrific antics."

"Anything's worse than Team Rocket," mumbled Ash and I giggled.

"ANYWAY," accented Brock, sending him a look. "They hung him at the tree by his neck (he could still touch the ground with his feet and barely stand) and stoned him. Then they shot at him, careful not to kill him with one shot. They did all that to him and buried him alive under the tree." I could feel my face paling and saw, with satisfaction, that Ash looked a little green.

"That's really, really gross," I said, lying back on the bed next to Ash. 

"Yeah. And whoever disturbs the tree is said to be cursed." I laughed loudly and Ash scowled.

"That would be talking about you, Ash."

"I didn't disturb it!"

"Oh, so breaking off a branch on the tree is all the sudden not disturbing?"

"Come on you two. It's just a legend. Oh, goody. The cot's here." 

"I want it!" I yelped, standing up and rushing to it. But, unfortunately, Ash beat me there.

"Nuh-uh. You got it last time."

"So? You didn't even WANT it last time!" 

"So what? It's my turn."

"Flip you for it!"

"You're on! Tails!" I whipped a coin out of my pocket and tossed it into the air. As it landed in my open palm, I smacked it against my arm and held it out triumphantly for him to see.

"Heads!"

"No way! You cheated!"

"How the hell can you cheat when you're flipping coins?" I shrieked.

"I don't know! You just did!" 

"Oh, forget it! You can have the stupid cot! I'm taking a shower!" I grabbed my clothes and a towel and stormed into the bathroom.

The hot water pelted against my face as I bent to turn it off. Wrapping a towel around my wet hair and midsection, I dried off before changing into my pajamas. I could tell that it was late as I sneaked out of the bathroom by Brock's snoring. Sure enough, the clock read 11:30. Sighing, I made my way to the bed but stopped when I found someone already in it. I backed away frantically, trying not to scream, when I realized that it was only Ash.

I looked to the cot to find my stuff had been placed on it. Smiling to myself, I ducked under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ash woke us up again, bright and early. But I felt better than I had the last time and got up without much complaining.

"Thanks Ash," I said while Brock was in the bathroom, blushing slightly. He blushed too and looked away.

"For what?"

"Oh, you know…er, letting me use the cot. That was really sweet." 

"You're welcome." 

"Come on you guys!" bellowed Brock, grabbing us by the wrists as he popped out of the bathroom. "Let's explore this place, eh? Check out the chicks?" Ash laughed and I rolled my eyes. 

"Whatever. I wanna check out the book store, thank you very much."

"Okay Mist. Check up with us at one at the Pokecenter!" called Ash as Brock dragged him away. Chuckling, I made my way into the book store I had spotted last night.

"Let's see…D…D…Ah! Death Tree!" I slid the dusty book off the shelf and plopped into a chair. "'The Death Tree is said to curse whoever disturbs it. Bad luck, death and even the reoccurrence of pastime problems may happen to the person who disturbed the tree. All of these problems are linked to the legend on page 304.'" I shut the book slowly, thinking to myself. "Death?" I whisper. "It's all just a legend though."

"Or is it," said a soft voice as an old lady appeared. "Welcome to the Specter Shop. I see you're interested in the Death Tree?" She blinked her wrinkle-circled eyes at me and swished her odd dress as she sat beside me.

"O-oh no," I stuttered, slipping the book blindly on the shelf. "I had just heard about it. That's all." 

"I'm sure you didn't hear the whole story, Misty." How did she know my name??? I've seen movies like this before.

"Well actually--?"

"Here. Take this. Bring it back when you're done with it, okay?" She shoved a book into my arms. "Please take it. Just bring it back when you're done."

"Thanks?" I said, unsure of what to do as she pushes me through the store door.

"Bye!" she called and shut the door.

"What a kooky old lady," I mumbled as I walked through the nearly-deserted town.

"Misty! There you are! We've been looking for you forever!"

"I told you I was in the book shop," I said irritably as Brock and Ash ran up to me. "You're obviously worse with a map than I thought. It's right there!" Ash snorted and Brock smiled amusedly.

"Ah. I see."

"What?" I snapped and turned around. _Bertha's Specter Souvenirs?!_ "But I was just--?"

"I'm not going to TRY and guess where you were," mumbled Ash.

"Probably looking at the cosmetics or something. That one girl with the blue shirt told me they have really good ones when I complimented on her eye shadow." Brock looked into space dreamily and immediately snapped out of it, covering his head. But I didn't notice. Where had the book store gone? I was just there! 

"Mist?" I ran my fingers over the small book in my arms and knew it was real.

"What? Oh, never mind. Let's go get some chow. I'm starved!" 

"Huh?" I pivoted on my heel and began to walk away. "Misty! Wait up!" He touched my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it 'cause we laughed?"

"No, Ash. I'm fine. Don't worry about it, okay?" He looked unconvinced but nodded. "Uh, I'm going to go drop off my stuff at the Center. See you at the restaurant, okay?"

"How are you going to know which one?"

"I'll find it!" I yelled, not looking back over my shoulder.

__

The curse works immediately within the same day. If there is a curse, you will see changes in your surroundings that you never thought were there before. There's only one cure to this curse and it's--

"PIKA!"

"Dammit!" I shrieked, starting and falling off the bed. "Whatju do that for, Pikachu? I thought you were with Ash!" Pikachu wiped a tear from his eye and smiled delightedly at me. I sneaked a glance at the clock and gasped. "I'm a half hour late! Jeez!" I grabbed Pikachu by the tail and ran out of the room.

When we got to the restaurant Pikachu pointed out for me, I was surprised to see a group of people crowed around it. Curiously, I pushed my way to the front, not caring about the occasional glare or whisper.

"What's going on?" I said and people murmured in agreement. The doors were off their hinges and all the windows were busted off, glass shards littering the ground.

"Back away people!" yelled an Officer Jenny, pulling a silver whistle to her lips. "Clear the way!" I could tell something was really wrong by the way some people's eyes kept flitting around them like they were looking for something or expecting something.

"My friends are in there!" I yelled but no one heard me.

"Everyone is fine! There may be a couple cuts or bruises but they're being taken care of in the back." I backed out of the crowd and began to walk around the back when a flash of red caught my attention. 

"What's this…?" I whispered, touching the fresh spray paint on the wall.

__

Long live Ragna

TA-DA! You know you loved it and even if you did it, please review! Well, there you go. The second part. I really didn't want to add the whole spray painted bit but it was kind of essential to the chappie if ya know what I mean! There's an opening in the next chappie for a little gakishipping =^_^= so be watching out for that! Eight reviews please!!! 

~ Kasagi Onaso


End file.
